The Mystic Covenant
by reddiablo
Summary: Sinn and Finn's departure have dire consquences to the Mystic Falls residents. Eniemies become relecant partners as they try to save themselves without becoming to distracted. Many different ships will be involved. I wish I could list that Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon, and the whole original family is involved. Its an ensemble story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers warning: Set during "The Murder of _One_"

Three days before her wedding, she had expected her maid of honor to help her figure out her seating chart one more time. Instead, Aya found herself helping her frantic friend pack up her few belongings for a trip to a small town. Sage always was the hard ass that no one dared to challenge, but she looked like a love sick teenager as she fretted about her clothing and what she would say. Sage rarely allowed people into her small cottage that had become a shrine to Finn. She still had the dresses from 900 years ago hidden in a chest at the foot of her bed. By her bedside, was the only portrait she had of Finn that reminded her of him every day.

The phone call from Klaus was unwelcomed until she heard the words that she had dreamed of for so many years: _Finn is alive_. She immediately packed her things to get to Mystic Falls, almost forgetting to tell her favorite protégée that she wouldn't be able to attend her wedding. She had done so many things to hide her grief that she hoped Finn would forgive her. He was so noble, so perfect that she had felt inferior, but he was back. There was nothing changing the fact that he would get the truth, but she needed to have him once again. He was the man that had given her a life that she could only dream of and he deserved another chance. She wondered how he would adjust to the times and whether he would remember her still. So many thoughts ran through her brain that she had become frozen in her bedroom.

Sage snapped out of her thoughts as she looked over to the anxious bride to be. She ran up to her friend, hugging hard as she saw the tears in Aya's eyes build. No matter how strong she was, she couldn't get rid of the soft spot she had developed for the moor princess, as she liked to call her.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish, but I can't imagine this day without you," Aya said, choking back her tears.

Sage punched her lightly in the shoulder as she let her go.

"I know, but I have waited nine hundred years, I can't bear to wait another day," Sage chipped. "You can always postpone the wedding if you'll miss me that much."

Aya jumped back in shock. "The flowers, the music, and the location have been set! It's perfect!" She snapped back. "Do you know how hard it was to get clearance to have my wedding in that park after dark? I even had to compel the park rangers to stay away from my area for the rest of the night. Also, the ice sculptures cannot wait for you to return, they look so realistic I had to give the artist extra money."

Sage chuckled to herself as she hurried in record speed to finish her packing before Aya managed to pull herself out of her speech about her meticulous wedding. She looked back to the small portrait that she had held onto after all these years and imagined how it would feel to hold him once again. She wondered if he would feel different, if he would still feel like home. As Sage began to walk out the door, she felt a hand grab her. She began to tear as she looked at her friend and cracked a smile. She could felt herself beginning to shake as she thought of Finn again.

"It's fate, you know. We are both getting our princes," Aya said softly.

"What if he doesn't care about me anymore?" Sage said, finally voicing the fear that had crept into her heart.

"He seemed like a romantic and we all know how romantics turn out as vampires," Aya joked.

"I wish I can see his face when he sees you walk down that aisle."

"Same here, I would love to see a Sage in love."

The two women gave each other chaste kisses on each other's cheeks before Sage departed for Mystic Falls. Aya hoped for her friend, confidante, and maker to finally have her missing puzzle piece. If it wasn't for Sage, she would have been another forgotten figure from history.

Āyisha Awzal was one of the most well read in her village. Her family could trace it's lineage to the Ottoman's royalty and had expected Spain to be their home as it had been for over an hundred years, yet one day she was awoken to the decree of their expulsion. The poor villagers that once worked the family's land grabbed anything with value. They stole away the lives of her family one by one with pitchforks and nooses. All she could do was run away to save herself. Nothing she could do could hide the fact that she was a moor and even in her darkest moment, she wouldn't have changed a thing. During her escape, she had lost her burka in the woods letting her dark brown hair swing wildly in the wind. She was left in a simple silk bed dress that made her feel ever more frail, her dark brown hair glistening with sweat as she found herself navigating the city.

She stayed cowered in a darken alley as the mob approached her. She tried to remember the faces of her murderers so she could curse them in the afterlife. But then suddenly, the torches were on the floor, being smothered by the blood of the crowd. Ayisha was shocked at the woman dressed as a man, with fire red hair flowing out from under her commoner's hat. Her hands dripped with blood as if she had been bathing them in it. The woman took off her hat and curtsied, scaring her so much that she wondered if this was death's angel. She backed herself further and further into the dead end. Closing her eyes, she awaited the darkness to become her home. A gentle caress of her cheek made her open her eyes. The grey eyes scared her so much, her body began to shake violently.

The woman smiled and spoke of revenge and life and when the speech was over, she offered a bloody wrist. The expressions of anger and disgust on the faces of her would-be killers was burned into her mind just as much as the hanging bodies of her siblings. This "Sage" offered a way to escape the pain of all she had lost, so she accepted .A quick snap of her neck initiated herself into a new world with a new friend. That was the beginning of what she considered to be her true life.

Brice drove up the dirt road to pick up his fiancé who seemed frozen on her friend's porch. He couldn't help but be jealous of all Aya had ever had in her past and present life. Brice loved everything about her from her brown skin that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight to her grace with every movement. She wore a strapless blue dress that draped down to the floor and a simple pendant around her neck that he had bought hundreds of years ago when he first saw her. He hated how thin he was when he was turned. It made him feel like a peasant, no matter how much culture he tried to learn. He always preferred the casual looks of the time, feeling as if high fashion was simply just not meant for him.

Aya perked up as she saw Brice exiting the car with flowers in hand. He was so tall that it made even him look awkward exiting the small sport car they had bought together. His hands often shook whenever he handed her presents, which Aya found endearing even after all these years. Brice's short brown hair was tousled without a single hair product in it and his high cheekbones further enhanced his full lips and sharp nose. Aya stood on her tiptoes to kiss Brice as he approached her, causing her to lose her balance. He quickly dropped the flowers to catch her before she even tilted another inch towards the ground. When she open her eyes to see the look of adoration on her beloved's face as he held her with lean arms, she couldn't wait for their wedding.

"Darling, you have to be careful," he pleaded in his guttural Scottish accent. She laughed as she pulled herself up to snuggle against his skin.

"I have millions of dresses."

"But there is only one of you."

She squeezed him tight as he placed his head on top of her soft, lilac-scented hair. He took his index finger and pulled her head towards him so he could kiss her glossy lips gently. Her hands held on to the edge of his green sweater as she kissed him back harder. Every time he kissed her, she felt as if he was setting her aflame, but as his hands crept to the nape of her throat, she willed herself to let go.

"Not before the wedding," she said halfheartedly leaving Brice quite flustered. She rushed into the car as Brice ran his fingers through his hair. He thanked the fates for letting him have this piece of happiness and frustration every day.

Brice Bossard was a sickly child who grew into a wiry fellow and seemed to invoke rage in all he encountered. The many scars that laid on his back and fingers were reminders of his numerous duels that he had since puberty. He even prided himself in his ability to stay conscious no matter how bad the assault was. Germany seemed to have changed so quickly with word spreading of the printing press and the preachers who filled the streets to save souls. He became disenchanted with religion early on. He cared neither for words of the rich or the soul. Filling the hunger that often filled his brain at all times was his priority.

As he walked back to his small home he had built, he was hit from behind with a rock. The blood spilled in patches on the dirt road, yet the attackers continued until he was nothing more than a broken item that littered the main path. For a small piece of gold, he felt his world drift away from him no matter how much he willed for it to come back. A shadowed figure stood over him with their face hidden by a monk's hood. He asked for his final rights before he could think, yet the man filled his mouth with bad wine that tasted like the blood that he was sure covered his mouth. Before the birds could chirp their morning song, he was healed from his wounds.

He continued his journey back home with speed, pledging himself to the church and God but then he caught the attention of another derelict and found a knife in his throat. He had awoken with a hunger that plagued him more than anything and unaware about who he had become. It would take a few years before he found his angel who showed him the way. Years came and went, but he found himself more in love with her each decade that pased. A few years ago, he had finally decided that he had to make it even more official, no matter what form they now were.

It took so many months to plan this wedding, the groom and bride were insanely thankful for their longevity. It was so hard to find the one, especially in the vampire world, but somehow they had managed. Five hundred years under their belt seemed to prove that they were ready for the first step into a permanent union. A park wedding at dusk that the bride researched obsessively for weeks, everything had to be perfect for the day she would cherish for the rest of her life.

The corset was so tight that Diane began to wonder if Aya, as she nicknamed her, wanted her to break her ribs. In front of the mirror, she fretted with the details of her dress, looking at her face for any blotches or mistakes. Diane rolled her eyes as they exchanged stories of their cultures, wedding practices, and why Aya had chosen something so modern.

"Maybe I should bring the makeup artist again," Āyisha asked nervously.

"You look perfect," Diane said, smoothing the back.

"I want him to think I'm perfect. If I'm not perfect, I'll be one of the girls complaining about him siring some high school girls with a big ass who oohs and ahhs at his stories of pirating or something," she ranted.

"Remember when he fell over board and we had to save him?" Diane smiled at the growingly frustrated woman.

"I'm serious. I don't want to be that vampire. Stake me now!"

"He proposed so you never have to worry about this again. He loves you," Diane insisted, pulling the last strap of the dress.

"I just love him so much." She turned to look at her best friend for the last two hundred years. Diane's broken smile made her feel a little better as she shook her lightly.

"He loves you too." Diane took her best friend's hands and squeezed them tight. "All you have to do is walk down the aisle and he will know that without a doubt."

"I wish Sage was here. I wanted her to give me away," Aya confessed. As the days went by, she missed her maker more and more.

"Yeah, feminism in vampire form would love that," Diane scoffed loudly. "Besides she is trying to complete her love story right now."

The bridesmaids came in and gushed on her Victorian style wedding dress, reverting Aya into her former smug personality she had as a noble._ A noble should always look perfect, _she thought to herself. The jewelry was dug up from the many boxes she had kept over the years but most of all the ones Brice had given her. Diane was given leeway as she dressed in her formal gypsy clothing that was as colorful as she was.

Lucy Bennett felt awkward in the presence of so many vampires, but there was a fair amount of humans too. Lucy found an ally in the little group who had come to her town. It let her mind be at ease from the threat of Katherine. Lucy had settled in Portland for awhile to enjoy the budding culture around and met a former witch by the name of Diane. Diane ran a magic shop and offered Lucy a brand new perspective. Now she was invited to a wedding that wasted no expense. It was quite refreshing to go from running and hiding from vampires to having a whole catering table dedicated to her and the human guests.

The ceremony started with a wedding march from an older time. It was a flash to past as they exchanged wedding vows, surrounded by candles that illuminated the large oak trees that swayed all around them. As they walked down the rose covered silk path as husband and wife, Lucy almost felt tears develop in her eyes for them. Aya gave her custom wedding vow that thanked her maker and all the events she had lived through with Brice by her side. Brice recounted his early ripper days and how Aya had changed him. The couple kissed passionately and almost jumped at the sound of being called husband and wife.

Everything was white even though the groom wore a traditional black tuxedo. Chinese lanterns hung from the make-shift gazebo. The dance floor was black and white tile placed on the grass. The guests mingled and laughed over wedding cake, fresh food and even warmed blood available for the guests. The food was surprisingly excellent with lobster and steak cooked to order.

Lucy spoke with the humans who came. Some were future vampires waiting for the right age to join and others were saved by Brice or Aya. It was nice to feel at ease as everyone acted like a normal wedding.

The compelled DJ played their song for the first dance. For some, it was a bit shocking to hear such a modern song playing. As "The Pageant of the Bizarre "by Zero 7 played, the couple just swayed in each other arms. Music filled the night as the couple danced in the center of the ballroom. Brice kissed Aya's neck as they danced, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

"Did I make you happy?" Brice asked softly in his wife's ear.

"Happy, doesn't do it justice," she whispered back as her head rested on his shoulder.

A sick feeling began to rise from her stomach, making her back away from their embrace. She clutched her stomach hard, breaking the pearls that were sewn into her gown. She felt like vervain was coursing through her skin, but there was no way. As she looked around, everything began to shrink and her vision became weaker and weaker.

"Brice," she whispered. The world began to spin and she reached out her hand to grab onto something or someone. She felt like the day she was cornered in that alleyway, but Sage was nowhere to be found this time.

Her skin become yellowish as every second passed, destroying the gold flaked brown complexion that everyon always admired. She fell into his arms, looking up with her nose bloody. He screamed for help as her skin began to turn into a color he knew too well. The yells started to come from the other attendants as others began to fall too. Nothing could distract him from his beloved's whimpers.

"Not now," she repeated in a panic as more blood spilled from her nose.

She tried to speak again, but coughed up more blood, staining the white dress she had commissioned. She looked at his blood stained lapel before grabbing it tightly. Her skin began to crack as a gray shade began to envelope her.

"Baby, please don't die. My princess, my angel, please. I will die without you. Don't leave! Please don't leave!" He cried into her face pressing forehead to forehead. She thought about her happy memories with Brice holding onto it as her anchor to this world.

"Was my love not strong enough?" she coughed slowly before she was nothing more but a corpse in her husband's arms.

He screamed as he felt the concrete colored skin beneath his hands. The ring he carefully picked out to match her eyes was now a halo on her shriveled fingers.

Lucy rushed over the falling bodies that were beginning to litter the party. Brice looked up with red-rimmed eyes for some type of hope to return but Lucy shook her head, confirming a truth he didn't want to believe.

A vampire lunged at Lucy, blaming her for the deaths, but landed absent a heart that Diane now held. Diane was a good judge in character. She thought that it would take more than some witch to cause a massacre like this.

"I will help you find out what happened. I promise," Lucy announced immediately. As much as she hated vampires, she didn't think they needed to die like this. Diane nodded her head in agreement.

"When I find the person who did this…I will make them feel my pain. On my life, I will make them pay," Brice growled out as he rocked Aya's body in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_**Note: Set after Heart of Darkness. Alternate Universe from then on. **_

The Bennett house was so empty with the departure of Abby and Jaime. She wished her father would come here and hug her like a child again. The years slowly unwrapped the harshness of the real world and the supernatural world. She remembered when she dreamed to be a professor of holistic medicine or even own a small shop in the town square. The world was eating away at every single dream she could ever have at such a rapid pace that she dreamed of darkness that had to be better than the nightmares of possession and attacks. Her father didn't notice, she had to tell herself or she would let the truth finally seep in. The more she became part of the supernatural the world, the more excuses her father found to slip away from the home. His business trips grew longer and longer and she suspected that one day he would never come back. Perhaps guilt had kept him tethered to her, but it didn't make her less lonely. If anything, it made her more aware on how she was truly the unwanted child. None of her looks, smarts, or good soul could change that she was just a witch born to die.

Everything in her life had changed so quickly in a few years that she hardly recognized the person who looked back in the mirror. She frowned more than she smiled and her hair was becoming brittle and dull as the stress wore on her body. Inside of her soul was a rage that was only released in the comfort of her home .Her bedroom was a monument of her grief and anger. She broke everything, she ripped apart sheets, and screamed into her pillow. No one came and no one noticed as they thought of their next move against Klaus. She cleaned up her room and put on her shell that projected contentment. Maybe she would become an actress, she laughed to herself through her tears.

The last few days she felt as if she was driving on auto pilot, but her heart was lost somewhere in a deep abyss. Maybe it had protected itself from the horror she subjected it too. The one ability she craved was the ability to shut down her emotions as she looked at Stefan and Damon go about their lives as if nothing happened. Right now, she looked at her sister-friend with growing contempt that made her feel even worse. Something inside was changing her as she began to become envious on the inhumanity of vampires. She was envious of Caroline's carefree crushes and Elena's suitors devotion for her. _Was she destined to die alone in some ditch? _She thought to herself

The loud drumming noise felt as if it was a countdown to something bad and dread began to drift into her brain before she snapped out of her trance. It was the sound of knocks on the door that had been haunting her trance. She ran downstairs to open the door before whoever it was left. As she looked at her cousin, Lucy, she felt like someone had finally heard her pleas. Lucy's hair glistened in the afternoon light as she hugged her cousin. Lucy took a second to take in the change of her cousin's aura. The sadness she felt emanating from Bonnie made her regret what she would be doing later, but she pushed the regret deep down and kept her poker face. Survival had always been her main mission and sentiments were always daggers in disguise. Bonnie grabbed her hand to bring her inside her family home so they could talk in safety.

Lucy felt bad as she explained where she had been, leaving out where she had truly been for the last year. Bonnie seemed so enthralled with her stories of travel that she made her cousin realize how young she was. It was easy to forget that she was still a teenager who had yet to see the world. In that moment she made a promise to herself to ensure her survival. Brice didn't need to know that secret pact, but she couldn't let her own flesh and blood die over this event no matter how much she was involved.

"So, I heard the originals are roaming around the town?" Lucy asked as she sipped her drink.

"Not much anymore. The mother came back and she wanted to kill them. They scattered for the most part," Bonnie replied in a huff.

"We're Bennetts, you don't have to hide things from me. What else happened?" Lucy continued to prod.

"It was a fiasco. Elena couldn't keep stop herself from telling Elijah, another original about the plan to kill them all and Damon and Stefan turned my mother into a vampire."

Lucy put down her cup of tea slowly as the realization hit her hard. A single tear went down Bonnie's face as she saw the shock face of Lucy.

"Later on I was kidnapped to do the unbinding spell by Klaus and he threatened to kill my ex and my mother. I broke the spell that Esther was going to use to kill her children, but everyone still wants to kill the originals."

"But what do you want?" Lucy asked so quickly that Bonnie could only stutter. Her voice was unwilling to recite the speech she had so many times speaking of how important her friends were but instead a much different sentence came out.

"Normalcy," was the only word that escaped Bonnie's lips.

"How about we go out to eat? On me," Lucy chirped. Bonnie thought about for a few moments.

"The originals tend to frequent _The Grille_ lately," she informed Lucy

"We're Bennett women, no worries. I got your back," she joked. Bonnie took the bait and went to grab her coat to join her cousin. Lucy texted Diane as she walked out the door, hoping that she could stop the guilt that was beginning to develop. At least she wouldn't die.

Caroline and Elena ran together through the town, trying to get their mind off of things. All Elena wanted to do was run away from everything that was eating at her. How many more deaths can she have on her hands? Caroline ran from the conflicting feelings she had been developing when she was so sure she wanted her heart to belong to Tyler. The girls finally stopped in the square where they sat down on a bench.

"Doesn't this end eventually?" Elena said, breaking the silence.

"Depends what you mean."

"These constant surprises, everything being so complicated."

"We're in high school, everything is complicated" Caroline chuckled.

"You know what I mean. Kill one original, kill the whole bloodline…the stuff with Damon and Stefan. I actually miss worrying about my grades."

"Or which colleges we should choose based on party reputation, of course"

"I would take a pregnancy scare right now," Elena groaned.

The girls broke out in laughter as they talked of how many times they had to sneak around Caroline's mom and the neighborhood gossipers to give the random check. Caroline quickly whipped her head back to see the approaching brothers. She stuck her tongue out at Damon while Elena tried to fix her messy ponytail.

"Stefan, I think we interrupted the weekly "I hate men" committee," Damon said snarkily.

"Actually, this week topic was "Why does Damon think he is funny?"" Caroline retorted.

"Funny, we were talking about how you are trying domesticate Klaus."

"You're the only one who has slept with an Original here," Caroline snapped back, without thinking.

Elena and Stefan exchanged awkward glances as Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan kicked a stone that lay at his feet, refusing to make any more eye contact with Elena.

"Anyway, we're wondering if you know where Jeremy is," Stefan mumbled.

Elena racked her brain, trying to figure out what her little brother had said before going out… something about getting familiar with the town again. She whipped out her phone and texted him quickly and just as quickly, Jeremy responded that he was hiking. Elena showed everyone the text, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, mystery solved. Let's get some drinks. The bar is whispering my name," Damon quipped while walking in the direction of the bar.

Jeremy put away his phone into his back pocket before picking up a bat again. He prepared for the pitch and hit it a few yards away.

"This is why I should pitch. You either try to kill me or treat me like a baby," Jeremy complained.

"I have gotten better since Denver," Kol replied

Klaus's backyard was vast and barely used, so Kol thought it was a great place to practice with his new friend. At this point, between Damon and the new that he had been compelled to Denver, Jeremy didn't care if Elena would be pissed. He hoped that it would bother her just like he felt every time he had to endure Damon. He and Kol had begun to text again regularly when he neared his old home again. At first he ignored Kol's messages, but Damon's jokes about him being friendless had gotten worse as Elena just let it happen. So he talked sports like they normally did and briefly about his vampirism. He had to admit, it was pretty cool to have an Original as a friend.

"I know all about how much better your swings have gotten," Jeremy said as Kol pitched again, breaking the wooden bat with his pitch. They looked in shock as the glass window shattered, the universal signal that the game had ended. Kol laughed it off, causing Jeremy to feel a little better that he wouldn't be in trouble for destroying Klaus's property.

"To be fair, he did try to kill me twice. He's lucky he lived." Kol began to pick up the fragments of the bat that lay scattered.

"Same here. He likes doing that," Jeremy added, just thought of it made him rub his neck.

"I let you in a little secret. It was more of the fact that I had to listen to her crying about the bastard using her," Kol growled lowly.

"I can respect that, once again, another thing in common between us," Jeremy nodded as they sat on the cement wall, watching the sun beginning to set.

Kol used his super speed to quickly grab two beers for each other. It was taking a little bit for Jeremy to get used his friend being that fast, but it definitely has its perks. The yelling that could be heard inside the house meant only one thing: that his brother was back with Elijah in tow.

"I leave you only for a few hours and you manage to break my antique chandler and china!" Klaus yelled, oblivious of Jeremy's presence in his rage.

Elijah gave a small wave to the teenager that set next to his brother with such a calm heart for a person surrounded by vampires.

"Did I break one of your ponies too?" Kol teased. Klaus was about to hit Kol when he finally saw Jeremy sitting with a beer in his hand.

"Did you kidnap the Gilbert boy, so help me?" Klaus began to yell even louder.

"I think the young man came of his own free will, am I right?" Elijah asked softly.

"Yes, um, sir. We were playing some baseball," Jeremy said with a slight nervousness.

"Send him home," Klaus demanded in Kol's face. Kol looked back menacingly, staring hard into Klaus's eyes.

"It's ok. Text me later, dude. Big game on later," Jeremy said while taking his leave.

The sound of the car driving away made the tension dissipate only slightly. Elijah looked amused as always and Kol didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Before you even ask I didn't compel him. He's chock full of vervain," Kol said casually while picking up the bats and balls.

"Obviously there is something wrong with that boy if he is willingly spending time with you," Klaus remarked before going inside.

Klaus was surprised when he got a text from Caroline, asking for a parlay in the park, regarding the last stake. He wanted to be skeptical, but the idea of seeing Caroline again always overruled his common sense. He called for Rebekah who had resigned herself in her room since her failure to retrieve the stake from the psychotic Alaric, who was still hiding out in the cave.

"Family trip, my loves," he announced to the house.

The groups had merged so awkwardly that it was clear there was resentment lingering from the Bennett side. Lucy listen to the story in shock as Bonnie had recounted her kidnapping and Abby's becoming a vampire with more detail as the alcohol coursed through her veins. To see Damon drunk and happy beside her made her skin crawl, reminding her of all the things she hated about vampires. The happy times were interrupted by a text from Klaus, telling him that they should all meet in the park to discuss the event regarding the stake. Elena was tempted to say no, but she could not risk her guardian being held up in a cave by his alter ego.

"You have another witch on your side so this would be the best time," Lucy pointed out and the group nodded in agreement.

Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol were already waiting in their black trench coats that looked more like a uniform than an outfit. Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline wandered towards them slowly, leaving a few yards of space between them and the other group. The groups began to size each other up, no one taking their eyes off of their chosen target. Bonnie clutched her cousin's hand, squeezing her hand for strength. Yet, she felt how limp the grip was in her hand.

"I'm sorry but I had to do this," Lucy whispered before she magically pushed her cousin away from her. Everyone looked at the running woman and Bonnie tried to pull herself off the ground to run after her, but instead she found herself hitting against a barrier falling to the floor. The world began to spin for everyone until images became nothing but blurs, eventually becoming darkness. The groups laid in the magical prison, knocked out for the time being.

Brice and Diane emerged from the bushes with a group of hooded figures. Brice only had disgust in his eyes as he looked at Elena. The reason his beloved was gone was for some small town girl. Diane turned over to the hooded group who spoke as one.

"Such a plain girl can cause such damage," Brice scoffed loudly

"My cousin thinks she is worth dying for."

"Your cousin should have died just like the rest of them," Brice said darkly. In the darkness, his vampire's eyes had a murderous glint as he stalked towards Lucy.

"She helped us. How would feel if someone asked you to kill Aya?" Diane said sternly, stepping between the two figures.

"If someone dared to speak those words out loud, I would dine on their flesh for days." Brice whipped back around to look at the sleeping figures again.

"Brice, please don't do anything rash. I helped the most I could. I even set this meeting."

"Reminding me of your efforts only makes me, angrier so can you shut your mouth," Brice grunted.

The figures looked as if they floated on the air as they breached the perimeter, taking a bit of blood from each person. Their whole body seemed to be covered with cloth that seemed made by nature itself. They smelled like dirt and flowers, but most of all death. The only skin that was exposed was their hands that had texture of moss and as pale as marble. Lucy had never seen a coven such as this. Their power reeked off of them making her feel weak as they began to perform their spell. Diane spoke to them in some old language Lucy had never heard of, but they were not friends at all. Brice turned to Lucy and smiled at her as he heard the chanting begin, but it only unnerved her more.

"Did it work?" Diane asked politely.

The blood that lay on the floor where they had cast their spell seemed to merge into distinct pools before evaporating with a pop.

"When they wake, they shall share heart and flesh with their enemies," the hooded group spoke with grainy low voices.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I have been writing much longer chapter so it is taking my beta longer. Sorry for the errors when she gives me the fix back I will switch out the better version. I hope you enjoy, I plan on this for this to go on for awhile so pace yourself. The OC's characters are here for a reason but you will see how we get to only our core group again ;)**

Brice kept pacing back and forth chewing on this finger nails until they bled. He would find himself beginning to calm down and then another flashback happen. It was hard to close his eyes because of all the faces that haunted him. He felt guilty when he thought of the others he lost that day. He chewed more intensely as he repeated the names of all his friends who had died as he glanced over to the witches. Diane was staring at him too much, it was hard to handle her cold stare become so soft. He wish he could tell her about the person who will help exact hiss revenge but she was too close to Lucy. He had welcomed Diane's warmth as she spent more time with Lucy, now he wished for the calculated killer of witches and humans. He needed her to be her second command, his true one. He could feel the pull of his partner again, frustrating him even more. He kept repeating the names of his friends again until finally his anger exploded.

"How long do I have" Brice snapped at Lucy, he behaved more like an animal than a man in the growing days. Lucy could barely recognize her friend who had told her about the good he had done with his undead life. She breathed in slowly to calm the quickening heart before speaking again.

"I am just a conduit, I can't tell you but I know that Bonnie will be the first to wake up for sure. Witches have a better resistance to this type of magic." Lucy could not take her eyes off her unprotected cousin who looked almost peaceful on the cold concert. Brice stared with fire taking his attention back to Diane who was too calm for his taste. She needed to see the light that they were to be exterminated for a child..He wanted the world to burn and understand the pain that was consuming him. Every single moment was filled with the images of her body laying there so empty and broken. He began to even become envious of her control, she didn't even have to turn off the switch and she could live with the horror that had been there life..

Diane was often the stern mother to Brice's hot headed behavior but she was having a hard time controlling him. He used to tell her everything and want her involved but it was as if fate had cut their tether when Aya died. He was incosable and unpredictable that she feared for her safety even. She had to think of reasons why she stayed away from him after her best friend. When she finally arrived to Brice and Aya's home she could smell the stench of decaying flesh. In the living room laid the bodies of a woman and male, she later found out he came across the couple near the place of the wedding. The stench was so bad that it made it hard to focus but then she heard the murmers coming from the bedroom.

He was crouched behind the bed repeating the names of their friends that had died. She was careful to approach even though she was older he had nothing to lose. As Diane approached him she saw the glint of a blade and recoiled in shock when she saw what he had done.

He was craving their names into his arms. Diane ripped the knife away and snactched him from the ground. His eyes were so empty unable to stay focus on a spot. The wounds were bleeding everywhere, he had carved Aya's name across his chest and littered his body with the names of his dead friends even the ones who weren't there. Too many of their friends had died and now his body was mutilated. She ripped her wrist open to feed him but he pushed her away weakly.

"If I feed, then their names go away" Brice slurred.

It took a week for him to be able to even shower by himself yet the next week he had a dangerous glint in his eyes when he ran into her magic shop. He told her about the source of the problem that he heard from a few friends. The vampire community was abuzz with the news that their lives were connected to some random vampire who was the source. They went on the road trip even though she was suspicious of how he heard about it. Non-Violent retaliation is what Aya would have wanted.

"It doesn't matter, the spell is done! Now this madness can end." She grimaced. She always felt uncomfortable around these witches. Once the spell was done they disappeared into forest and back from where they came. As much as she loved Brice, she knew he couldn't have found these witches on his own. He didn't have the connection and even the rituals. Someone had to be helping him but who?

Without even a goodbye Brice speed off without them leaving Diane and Lucy with the vunerable victims. She was tempted to follow him but the town was no longer safe for a Bennett.

Lucy felt the guilt growing as she stared at her cousin, she had to protect herself. Diane began to walk off to her car as she saw the witch be to twitch slightly. Lucy stayed frozen looking at her cousin beginning to wake up.

"She doesn't deserve this. I need to help her" Lucy announced as she approached the magical circle.

Diane swooped back and grabbed Lucy's arm so hard that she could feel pressure on her bone.

"Don't you dare!" Diane snapped as Lucy tried to get her hand away. Diane began to feel her skin sizzling as Lucy desperately tried to get to her cousin.

"I have to help her. What would you do if she was your family?" Lucy pleaded.

Diane let go of Lucy and finally let Lucy walk to the barrier. Lucy tried to enter but found herself blocked from entering. Without any warning, Diane lunged at her grabbing her by her neck pushing against the barrier.

"Aya was my family, she was like a sister to me. What would I do? I would sprinkle their bodies across of this state and make sure the bennett line becomes extinct and keep their head as souvenirs"

Lucy struggled again and tried her old spell again. The smile looked unnatural on Diane's face as she squeezed even tighter.

"She wanted to protect her friends. She is innocent in this"

"I want to protect my species from a genocide."

She cocked her head as she squeezed tighter. "I can kill you in front of your cousin or you can learn that some things are beyond your comprehension. A quick nod and she was let go. She coughed so hard she felt like her lungs would fly out. She was about to say something more when she noticed Diane, looking serene as if nothing had happened playing with her worn out necklace that she had always carried with her..

"I'm sorry" Diane said as she glanced over to her. "I'm not going to live through another one."

Lucy managed to gather the strength and she finally understood her words. Diane was still a gypsy at heart.

"I just want to speak to her one more time before..."

"Fine"

A empty laugh came out of Diane's mouth as she looked at the teenagers beginning to stir.

" Such young creatures took out a whole line of vampires. Of all the reason for us to die was was for a child; my friends, my family are dead."

She was not ready to deal with the feelings that threaten to encompass her, so she used her switch. In a way she was jealous that she had caved in while Brice was experiencing everything. It made it easier when she looked at the Bennett girl wake up.

Bonnie felt like her skin was on fire when she first opened her eyes. It hurt to move and breathe like she had run a marathon so weak and tired. Everybody began to awaken from their forced slumber one by one to the relief of Bonnie. The moment was broken with the strong grasp of Klaus's hand around her neck.

"What did you do!" Klaus shouted in her face. A quick blur shoved Klaus into the invisible barrier that still held them. She looked up expecting to see one of her friends but instead Kol was holding his own brother away from her.

The brothers looked like they were about to fight before Rebekah started to grab at Kol like a mother checking his bruised neck. Her eyes widen in shock at a sight she had not seen for centuries. Damon and Stefan made barrier around Elena who was professing her innocence in the event. The chaos was only broken by the loud coughing of the stoic Elijah.

Bonnie made the mistake of trying to get through the magic wall once again at the sight of Lucy hovering around the barrier.

"I had to do this" Lucy said dejectedly

"What did you have to do" Bonnie asked through clenched teeth.

"It was only to protect you that I helped." Lucy added.

"Sorry to cut the family bonding short but what the hell did you do" Damon said in a huff flicking his finger against the barrier.

Lucy lifted her head to glare at him. "If you and your brother had stayed away from this town, my cousin wouldn't be in danger."

"You will take more than just the vampire race down if you kill an original. You kill yourselves." Diane said coldly. Her hand traced the lines across the barrier as she circled around the trapped occupants.

"Impossible, I'm a witch. You can't do this" Bonnie said flabbergasted.

"It still amazes me how incredible stupid, you Americans are. You think you invented the world."

Americans are always so demanding Diane thought. She clicked her teeth distastefully looking back to check if Brice was around. "Magic is not the same all over. It breaks and splits more than you could possible know. It's not just light and dark. or American" she groaned

"We need to go." Diane spun around to Lucy who looked for some sort o sympathy in the glares of her cousin. She wanted to protest but she cared to much about her own life to risk it anymore.

"90 minutes, you will be locked in" Lucy said before following after Diane; leaving the stunned group shaking their heads at the implications.

"You stupid little girl, look what you have caused" Rebekah shouted before lifting her hand up to hit her. Her hand was stopped by Elijah "Were you not listening, we are bonding , who knows what that could mean"

Rebekah yanked her hand away from Elijah and walked in front of Elena who stood her ground. "All of you dopplegangers are just black widows who can never keep their legs closed"

"Rebekah!" Elijah yelled finally getting Rebekah to move away from Elena.

Klaus grabbed a pocket knife hidden in Kol's back pocket. He flipped it open looking at the glistening metal."Bonded, eh" he said with a devilish smile before plunging knife into his open palm.

A girlish shriek instantly followed as Caroline grasped her wounded hand. Kol awkwardly made eye contact with Bonnie who was still rubbing her sore neck beside Elena. His neck was now free of imperfection but the implication stayed.

Rebekah grabbed the knife from Klaus's hand eager to find out the implications.

"ooh, somebody got their birthday wish?" Kol teased as he leaned back on the barrier

She mimicked her brother's actions dragging the cold metal against her left hand slowly. Damon and Stefan winced as their skin broke in the very same place. Elena took a step back in shock blinking rapidly.

"We get to be stuck with the Ms. Needy" Damon scoffed to his brother. Stefan sighed with closed eyes as he tried to at least appear calm.

Both men grimaced loudly as Rebeckah ripped open her arm just to spite Damon. She flashed her vampire face at the brothers while handing the blade to Elijah. He pushed the blade away softly.

"It's obviously Elena and I who are bonded." Elijah said calmly.

Rebekah sighed loudly making Elijah turn to his agitated sister. "Do you have something to say?"

"Yes, Mon frère est bloqué avec la prostituée qui aurait dû juste baisée hors et mourir. Est-ce assez élégant ou féminine pour vous, Elie?" Rebekah snapped back .

"Я не могу ждать, пока вы слить ее сухой." Kol added furthering bothering Elijah.

The siblings snickered at the confuse faces as Elijah began go lecture them.

"Excuse my siblings they haven't learned manners after all these years" Elijah said quite loudly.

After all these years they had never picked up enough to be fluent but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they had said. Stefan was tempted to say something but in a closed space there was no way to beat them even temporarly kill them. He was happy that she was with Elijah, no matter how many times he had used them he was still respectful to Elena.

Stefan nodded at him in appreciation. making Damon wanted to gag as Elena said thank you softly. Bonnie and Kol barely made eye contact as he drifted to where his family was.

"Gossip girls, what are you talking about? Damon asked rudely as he tapped his feet loudly.

Klaus turned around with his classic smile on his face and only spoke one word.

"Business"

The time ticked by slowly as each side huddle on the opposite corners. The Mickealson family was the only group talking in some foreign language to Elena's group. Caroline kept teasing them about their lack of language skills.

Kol exasperated his siblings with his lack of proficiency languages. They were forced to speak in old Polish because of him.

"You are the only vampire in the world that doesn't know French" Rebekah complained.

Klaus pretended to clear his throat as he pointed to the two brothers.

"I never cared for the girls. Too prissy and too obsessed with art"

Klaus scoffed at the sideway comment. "I remember you enjoying in the 1800s"

"I liked the catacombs, which is completely different."

"Even the aristocrats were manly in Poland"

"First of all, there were plenty of pretty village girls when I stayed there. Second, they are quite a feisty bunch and most importantly they could drink. The rest does not matter, they had wódka. No contest."

Elijah chuckled lightly at his little brother's priorities. He had often wondered where he was in some decades. He should have known to follow the path of drunkards.

"Wine is so much coolher" Rebekah smirked.

"Bekah you sound like a horse trying to speak when you try to use american slang. . Please stop." Kol lamdfinf earning a smack to the back of his head.

Bonnie grasped at her scalp that was stinging now. Elena hugged Bonnie who mood switched between anger to sadness as she sat in her cousin's trap.

"We'll figure it out" Elena whispered optimistically. "You come from the most powerful witch bloodline so we just need a spell"

"Oh God, I hope so" Bonnie muttered back to her friend.

"We just need to find the snotty bitch and get her to release the spell" Damon interjected.

"She was a vampire, she didn't cast the spell." Stefan groaned.

"So we are stuck with the oldies, and you get your exz?" Caroline asked

"I assume." Stefan said dejectly.

"Perfect, we got cockblocked from killing the originals by witches." Caroline said loudly.

"Ouch, Love" Klaus said in English before Kol said something back in polish earning a push.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said to Bonnie who was rubbing her arm. She wished she could do something for Bonnie who was racking up the injuries.

"You are beating our witch to death." Damon announced loudly catching the attention to the other side for a moment. The group leaned against the barrier , staring his new companion. Maybe Elena would choose now since she will have spach

The wards fell down finally freeing them causing a wave of relief.

"We should stay together until we find out what is going on." Bonnie suggested.

"Or you can go home and pray for a long injury free life for my family and I" Kol said darkly.

"I'm optimistic, not stupid. You'll probably get punch in your face before I even get home." Bonnie snarled.

"Maybe by the time you close your pretty little eyes, I need to get something to eat before I retire."

"If you touch a hair on anybody's head in this town. I'll make you pay. "

"Like what are you going to go jump off a bridge or perhaps stake yourself." Kol faked yawned as he stepped into her space. "Tell me what you would do to me." He said slowly looking into her eyes daring her to act.

Caroline pulled back Bonnie before her punch could connect with his jaw. Infuriating her more as Kol laughed with his hands in his pockets. He looked like a young college student with his jeans and coats that he had certainly stole from Klaus. The thought of someone falling prey to his non-existent charm made the idea of jumping seem a little too tempting. Caroline was having a hard time keeping Bonnie from lunging at the young original. Klaus had kept staring at her the whole time that she was counting down the minutes the object of her conflicted feelings had nothing more than a fleeting feeling bonding them together.

"Another ward?"Stefan said shakily as he tried to step further away again. His foot felt as if it was pressing against an invisible force. No matter how much he tried he could not take another step. Yet he could put his arms forward feeling no resistance. Bonnie rushed to see what Stefan was talking about at the other end of the square before she hit the same thing.

Curses flew from Bonnie's mouth as she figured out the problem while pacing back and forth. "We can't even be separated from each other physically. Of fucking course!"

"Please say I'm being stupid because if you mean…"Caroline gasped.

"We can't leave each other?" Elena asked hesitantly

"Whatever this spell is, we are really stuck with each other" Bonnie huffed.

"You're welcome to stay at my home or you can invite us to your homes." Klaus offered with glee. The Salvatore's home wasn't big enough for everyone so they had no choice but to follow the family back to their home in their respective cars.

He jumped into the front seat with too much enthusiasm for Bonnie. Jest being so close to him made her stomach feel sick especially as he smiled with such delight flipping through the radio. She finally batted his hand away from the dial leaving on some generic station. He pouted slightly before playing with the window. Low growling began to emanate from her mouth as she tried to hold back the rage that was building.

"Perk up, darling. This is the first night of the rest our future"


	4. Chapter 4

Brice wandered into the forest making sure no one was following him, secrecy was very important to the agreement. He had finally taken Lucy's advice to take a walk around in the woods, it made even more angry as he thought of who could have killed Aya. She liked the woods, it reminded her of the old days before the industrial revolution or a time when she could walk around without fear. Aya may have killed more people than ever during the 1700s-1900s until they finally moved away. With everything more heighten it seemed like they just fed, slept , an d had sex during those years yet they never changed partners like so many vampires. They were always together no matter what was acceptable or not. It just made it easier to choose the victims. He punched a tree in half as he thought about her again.

"Did the spell work?" Ester asked.

"Yes, it did. I am sure Diane is making sure Lucy stays away from her cousin."

"I did what you wanted. Now tell where this Matt lives and bring back Aya like you promised."

Ester turned around walking a few steps. "Do you think that is all they deserved for what they did?"

"Of course not! I want them to feel the pain that I felt but you said this would protect the vampire race"

"Then let us have our revenge" She said as she put her finger to her lip strolling forward. "We are going to make a statement so they know how it feels to lose a love one."

"Call every vampire you know and tell them that there is going to be a feast in Mystic Falls then you can kill whoever you want"

"Except the ones who helped him:"

Ester laughed briefly before she became calm again.

"Of course not. Make it clear that no one can touch them so we have no worries."

Brice nodded his head and began to call everyone he knew and when she had finished she gave him hug.

"You are doing great." She assured him.

**..._on the other side of town_**

Diane grabbed onto Lucy for the second time tonight shaking her as they stood in the middle of the vacant highway. The bickering had reached its climax as Lucy shut off the car.

"I don't care if you hurt me, I need to get back to her before something happens. they don't even understand the rules."

Diane went to throw Lucy back into the car but it was already in flames. She had to use all of her will to not break her neck.

"You are tempting me so bad right now!"

"Diane, please don't make me fight you."

"You would lose each time so just start walking ,you don't even deserve help. You are so ungrateful"

Lucy fumed as she began to dragged along the road against the road until Diane heard something. causing to abruptly drop Lucy.

"There is something here and it's not human." Diane whispered.

"Werewolf?" Lucy asked quickly.

"I have never felt something like this."

The woods began to rattle as the being approached making them even more on guard. As the figure approached, Lucy smiled to see that it was only Brice.

"Run" Diane whispered so low

"What?" Lucy look to Diane as her face began to change.

"Run now and don't stop" Diane said as she pushed her friend aside. Diane lunged at Brice and Lucy began to run away.

"Who are you!" Diane shouted as she tried to snap Brice's neck. Brice gave her a hard kick that landed her in the roadside ditch. Brice jumped down into the take the dirty ditch as Diane got up to lunge at him again but instead was backhand into the side. He picked up a random stick and began trying stake Diane as she was dazed by her head hitting so hard it had left an indention that in the concerte. As he tried to to push the stick into her heart she grabbed his hands trying to stop him. Brice was so much weaker than her that it must be the being inside him giving him strength. As the stuggled the concerte behind Diane's back began to crumble making the dirt spill all over them.

"What are you?" she gasped as she began to weaken. Brice didn't answer instead he head butted and finally staked Diane, leaving her body in a ditch that was slowly filling with mud.

Lucy couldn't breathe but she kept moving until she reached a bridge. She crawled down the stone wall ripping her fingers apart. Lucy silently cursed herself as she saw the blood. She began to run again in the water trying to get Brice to lose her scent. Her legs felt like blocks of lead until she finally reached the basin. It was hard to catch her breath but she took few moments then she heard the splash.

She began to chant as she saw Brice's figure in the distant. Brice was quickly in front of her. Lucy and Brice stared at each other for a moment before he hit hard against her chest puncturing her lungs. Lucy kept gasping for air but nothing but blood came out.

"Why" Lucy mouthed as her mouth filled with blood.

"I have no need of your bloodline anymore and I will not fail this time." Brice said speaking in Ester's english voice.

Lucy looked even more confused as she finally took her last breath staring into the bleak sky.

**..._..the long drive_**

The moonless night made the star shine like diamonds in the sky, reminding her of the bracelet that sat in a desk beside her bed. If it was any other night she would have taken the time to walk with Tyler through the woods. The weather didn't matter anymore to the couple, but instead she drove to the home of his sire and romantic rival. She rolled down the window, letting the cool air hit her, giving her some freedom from the tense car ride. Klaus looked over to her, wishing he could take her hand into his and make her smile. It stirred the beast inside of him, wanting to break the boy she must be thinking about. A boy wouldn't be a match for him, he told himself. No need for anger, she will see the light especially now.

His hand moved over the free hand that rested on the arm rest he had barely even touched the soft texture before the hand jumped away from him. He smiled like he had always taught himself to do even as his beast told him to kill his rival, so she would treat him with warmth instead of acting as if he was fire reborn. Caroline snapped out of her daze and looked forward at the road with two hands on the wheel now. Whatever she was feeling must be because of the spell because she almost felt guilty for her reaction.

"Does Tyler know where you will be staying?" He asked as they approached the illuminated driveway. The forced sweetness in his tone further flustered her as she looked back to say something biting, but his eyes seemed to show a softness she didn't want to vanish.

"Can we not talk about him, please?" she strained out looking over to him briefly as she parked her car behind Elena's car.

"Maybe it's a sign that we should spend more time with each other," Klaus added as he got out of the car. Caroline whipped around, looking at him frustrated at his suggestion.

"Bonnie will figure this out," she said as she walked away from him, "And then we go our separate ways."

Rebekah huffed as she crawled out from the cramped backseat of the car. She pulled at her wrinkled dress, trying to fix it desperately. She looked at the smirking face of the dark-haired brother who drove her home and looked immaculate. The fighting in the parking lot did not sway them from picking the much smaller car while Elijah drove Klaus's car back home. Stefan walked over to her and helped, dusting her off.

"I'm sorry, my brother he can be a bit excessive."

"He was the biggest mistake I've made in my whole life. Elena is idiot, I would choose you everytime."

She reached to touch him but he backed away so she retracted her hand. "You and her are done. Why can't we try to have what we once had."

"Our relationship as based on blood and sex. It was one of the worse periods of my life..."

"No it wasn't I loved you and still do."

"You loved a monster and I am sorry you fell in love with who I used to be but things are different now."

"I saw the same good in you as Lexi or Elena. The only difference between all of the three, is that I was capable of loving you through the good times and bad." Rebekah choked out.

"Listen, all I can say is sorry. I have to go."

It was so hard to hold back her tears that it just started drip from her nose. The only thing that kept her hope is that Elena would be gone one day and she would have him for eternity. Being around Rebekah reminded him of how happy he used to be doing horrible things. He knew that she was right which is why he had to make sure she could never be in his heart again. She was the embodiment of all things he missed. He tried to ignore the ache in his heart as he sauntered over to Damon.

"You need to stop with the insults, right now she has done nothing wrong." Stefan said as he folded his arms.

"She tortured me, what do expect me to do? Now I am trapped with her so I can hurt. She is lucky she didn't get worse." Damon scoffed looking at Elena.

"We are stuck with her and you are making this even worse by insulting her like that. At least she didn't kill your friend."

Damon shook his head in shock then started to shake his finger at Stefan.

"You're just mad I made out with Elena while we were away so now you are going to hook up with your ex."

"What is he talking about, Elena?"

"I wanted to tell you, I love you." Elena apologized trying to grab at him

"Don't touch me right now"

Damon's smirk just made the situation worse began to climb the stairs signally for Rebekah to come over so they can enter the house.

"Sorry, Bekah"

Stefan punched Damon hard in his nose knocking him back and spilling blood from his nose. Elena rushed over to Damon who needed help being picked up. She expected Stefan to be in the same condition but his nose was broken but he was still standing there with a look of disgust.

"I asked because she doesn't deserve to be called a slut by the town bicycle. She didn't even...never mind." He stopped himself as he reached to help Bekah who look of satisfaction made it clear she hadn;t given up.

A small smile formed as he helped her; it was in these times she missed what they had.

"Sorry" he said quietly as they enter the house.

Rebekah shrugged "It's ok, its already gone"

He opened door and a blast of noise hit him like a freight train

The sound of bickering could be heard from inside the house and once the door opened, it hit the new arrivals with force. Bonnie was standing on her toes to yell into Kol's face as he looked through her. Words were being exchanged so fast that it was like static was emanating from their mouths.

"Whoa, everyone settle down," Stefan said while walking forward.

"Back off!" Bonnie snapped back, shocking Stefan out of his own anger.

"I am not lazy!"Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing her finger in his face.

"Lazy, lazy, lazy."

"You son of a bitch!"

"If the bitch that had me can make a new species, you should be able to figure out how to break a spell."

"If I didn't cast you idiot how can I break it?"

"By using a spell!"

"I don't have my grimore and you certainly aren't allowed in my house."

Kol turn around and threw up his arms. " It's official we got stuck with the worse witch of all time."

Kol walked away, ignoring the yelling that was still going on. I bet she didn't even realize that by her age his mother had at least to needed to check what Klaus had in his closet. He strolled into the kitchen, disappeared from view and began his furious search. Rebekah joined her brother in the kitchen, sitting on the counter as he searched.

"Left cabinet above the fridge."

Kol hugged his little sister before he began to empty the contents of the cabinet. Lining all the bottles on the countertop made him weep on the inside. A few bottles of were scotch and the rest was wine, The word 'loathe' wouldn't encompasses the passionate hatred he had for wine.

"Bekah, are you sure this is it?" Kol asked hopefully

"Klaus believes liquors are not classy, don't you remember?"

"If I have to listen to that girl sober, I might rip out my own tongue."

"It sounds like a perfect solution to my problem too."

"Is he still insulting you?"

"It's nothing. It's just annoying," her voice faltered for a moment as Kol looked at his sister concerned. All the things that Damon had said to her still haunted her brain.

"I don't like him and I don't like his tone with you."

"I know. Don't worry about me. I'm over it"

"If he says another word towards you, you might have some scratches for a bit," Kol joked before pulling his sister into his arms. He kissed her forehead mumbling what he would do Damon Salvatore. He was the only person allowed to tease his sister he had always told her. She grabbed a bottle of wine off the table and began to drink it as Kol indulged in the scotch. They ignored the calls for help from living room as they kidded around, talking about the events they had missed when an idea floated into Rebekah's head. She jumped off the counter with a loud thump, causing Kol to spill his liquor all over himself.

"We can ask the stupid hybrids!" Rebeckah exclaimed loudly. The brother and sister looked at each other before bolting towards the back rooms where some of them laid. As they ran, they exchanged ideas and what they wanted, ignoring the reality as long as they had each other.

Once again Lucy's phone went to voicemail as Bonnie tried to contact her. The weird hippie vampire barely explained anything and they were forced to test the boundaries, using Elena and Elijah as test subject.

Klaus was watching everything that they did, making it even more stressful. Stefan and Damon still pissed at each other and Elena trying to help was making it worse.. After an hour, they had figured out two different rules: Once on a home property, they were allowed around the house freely, but if they tried to step off the ground, they could not without the other within a minute or else they both got sick.

Bonnie began to sway as she stood in the main hall as dizziness started to take over her. Damon and Stefan looked so much happier as she felt so out of it. The sound of loud laughter coming from another part of the house showed the source of the problem. Rebekah stumbled down the stairs with a bottle of wine in one hand and a large box in another and the contents kept clanging. Kol followed behind her with much more grace, but with a much larger box.

Klaus and Elijah looked like parents as they glared at the laughing duo who dropped the boxes of alcohol in the middle of the room. Kol quickly gulped down a bottle of vodka as if it was water and Rebeckah finished her bottle of wine.

"We brought peace offerings," Kol gleamed.

Klaus and Elijah stared with even more anger as Elijah began to cock his head. "We are linked physically and you are getting wasted," Elijah said slowly.

"So we have house guests, we can share," Kol peeped back as Rebekah walked around, handing out bottles like party favors. Elijah raised his eyebrow at the oblivious statement. Klaus rolled his eyes before going to talk to Rebeckah who just as evasive.

"You are preventing our witch from focusing," Damon growled.

"Our…I think she is mine now," Kol laughed into his bottle before drinking again. "Darling, take a break from being theirs and be mine for a bit," he said while leaning forward. Bonnie pushed away the drunken vampire, yet she found herself glaring more at Damon. Damon signaled with his hands to get back to work. Bonnie snatched the bottle from Kol's hands and drank some of the brutally strong liquor. Kol clapped loudly, smiling widely at Damon.

"Be careful, we don't repeat of last time," Damon commented toward Rebekah. Her mood became sour in front of everyone's eyes as she looked back at him.

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth," Rebekah snapped back.  
"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last slut on earth," Damon retorted.

Stefan tried to stop the words slipping out of his mouth and Elena turned back with shock. Damon was about to continue when Kol appeared in his face. "Be careful how you talk to my sister," he warned.

"Just pointing out facts," Damon said with a grin.

Kol took a step back and smiled menacingly. "Facts, let's see the facts: The poor innocent brother, who, last time I checked, racked up quite the body count on his last trip with my brother, who has had more fun in his afterlife than you ever had. The little boy who is so obsessed with his own brother, he tries to get his hands on anything that has his scent on it but he is such anpiece of shit person that it is impossible for him to ever find something half as good as what his brother has. Now he thinks he has something over my sister because she bites back harder than you ever expected. Maybe if you learned some respect you wouldn't have been left for dead by everyone but your better half."

Damon looked at him with fury, wanting to break the bottle he drank so casually across his face. "At least my mother isn't trying to kill all of us for making you immortal."

"So? You should thank us for being resilient or your precious friends would be dead, darling."

"Once we figure out the bloodline, you will be the first one to go. I promise"

"You can't touch any of us because without this little bond, I wonder how many other vampires would like nothing more than to have all of your heads on a spike.."

Elena popped her bottle, breaking the heavy moment and began to drink. Damon and Kol glared at each for a few more moments before Bekah grabbed him, showing him the new liquor they had invented now.

The knocking on the front door shocked everyone, but Kol rushed to open the door. A friendly face in the form of David Chandler was on the front step, smiling happily at his old friend. Caroline was in shock at the Paul Bettany's clone who stood on the door step looking quite delicious.

The man was almost the same height as Kol with a leaner figure. He puffed a cigarette that smelled minty with the grace of a practiced smoker. He had a combed-over mop of blonde hair that was coiffed in a way that remind Elena of old Bond movies…maybe he had even been in one, considering the way he slid past his friend. He swaggered in, taking a half turn, admiring the décor while barely making a sound as he stepped around. His pin-striped suit was straight out of the 60s, tailored to his frame, and gave him an air of utter professionalism, but his thin smile scared Caroline who made eye contact with his blue eyes that seemed to size her up in an instant.

"A few months awake and you already cause quite the stir." he laughed out as he took another drag from his cigarette.

"How I have missed you all." He opened his palm and put the cigarette out in his palm before flicking it far away through the still open door. He turned to see the stunned Rebekah who stood off in the corner with her wine bottle. It had been so many years since he saw his Persephone that haunted his dreams, but he missed her more than he could ever say out loud. He bowed and kissed her hand like always, Rebekah coursed without even a thought. How easy it was to fall into old habits, she thought, which made her walk away to pretend to change her clothes. David could only watch the ice princess glide away with empty eyes before he put on a poker face. Tell me what you want me to say, he thought to himself even as he chattered.

"The whole community is scared shitless and ready to do about anything to save their ass," David grunted out. He stared daggers at the group at the other end of the room, chattering about what they were eavesdropping on. The black haired fellow reminded him so much of somebody that he kept glancing back over as he explained more about the situation.

"So we have nothing to worry about, we have an army by our side," Klaus smirked.

"Well there is Brice and his little friends…" David trailed off.

"Brice, little scrawny dude who was always with I forget her name."

"He is the reason you are bonded as well as, Diane."

David was growing annoyed at the blond terrible job at hiding her eavesdropping. he adjusted his jacket trying to shake off the tension. As he drank with the brothers, he revealed his attendance at the "Death wedding," as he called it. He had lost two acquaintances in it himself. The grim conversation reminded him of what he had come to tell him.

"Not too bad. Quite annoying, though" Klaus said. "I'm actually in awe that he was smart enough to think of a plan like that.

"I can't even believe that other Bennett is still alive or maybe Brice ripped her throat after he was done with her." Daniel commented

Klaus and Daniel cheered to that while Elijah and Kol seemed so eerily calm. When it came to revenge Elijah and Kol had very much in common.

The instant Caroline relayed the information, Bonnie rushed over to see him repeat that information. "What did you do to my cousin?" grabbing at Daniel's jacket.

"Not I, Brice." He corrected her with disdain. Just seeing her so up close made his bloodlust even worse.

"Once this bond is broken I am killing all of you," Bonnie pledged with fury

"And I was here to help, but after that little statement, I should let them burn your town to the ground."

"If…"

Daniel ripped her hand off of his jacket checking for marks as if she was dirt incarnate. He was a calm man but he was also a vampire at the end of the day and it caused him to finally snap out of his posh demeanor.

"If you shut the fuck up for a moment, maybe I can tell you what I know." David's vampire lines appeared on his face for a moment. Elijah's amusement at the little exchange could be seen by everyone. Bonnie actually stepped back instinctually. looking back at Damon and Stefan rushed up to her.

"We will find her and she will be fine. Lucy can handle herself." Stefan reassured her.

"Now your true colors have come out." Damon said as he stole his drink.

"You would be surprised the skills you pick over the centuries. It's too bad about this bond or I would show some of the leftovers I have from the spanish inquisition." Daniel said as he poured another drink.

"What are you afraid of hurting Rebekah?"

Daniel continued to sip on his new drink before he really do something to hurt her. He had did enough damage in his days.

"Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother, Damon Salvatore," Stefan said softly extending a hand. David shook his hand hesitantly and nodded in appreciation. At least one of them was not uncouth savage. It's like his friend who always pushed him, actually a lot like him.

Up close, the black hair and the grey-blue eyes looked too similar to her. He wasn't even in the mood to talk about helping anymore, thanks the dark skinned girl. He just wanted to see if his suspicion was right.

"When were you turned?"

"Civil War era," Damon said curtly

"Where are you from?" David continued.

"What is this, twenty questions? Mystic Falls," Damon snapped back.

David turned back to look at Kol who was drinking from a glass at the insistence of Elijah. David bit his lip before tapping on his friend's shoulder. "I thin he's Isabella father," David said softly. Kol shattered the glass in his hand before popping his head up.

"Don't you even let that thought hover in your brain. She was probably a spawn of some demon. " Kol yelled.

Stefan and Damon began to look at each other with confusion. Damon shook his head, denying that he had a child.

"The Isabella" Elijah said mildly shocked.

"I can see the resemblance now," Klaus added.

"He can't be her father. Impossible. He was Italian."

"Italian, yes but he lived in Mystic Falls"

"Remember, she said he had a brother named Stefan?"

Kol wandered away from the table, dry heaving as his friend tried to calm him again. "I was with his daughter." he managed to gasp out before he puked up the contents of the night.

The group stood stunned as they let it settle into their brain until Caroline broke the silence.

"I guess you are a daddy," Caroline peeped out.


	5. Chapter 5

David flipped through his iPhone, looking for a photo for Isabella that was somewhat decent. Every time he found a picture of her that actually showed her face, it was always next to a kill. She swore she was just being artistic. No matter how many times he told her to stop with the inappropriate pictures, she sent them in wave after wave. Sometimes he wondered why he even kept in contact with her, but then it was their shared secret that kept them together even when they reviled each other. He tried to avoid looking at his friend who was consuming alcohol at an alarming rate. It hurt to see the sadness creep over him like so many times in the old days.

_"Please don't do this to yourself." David pleaded in a crowded opium bar. The ripper murders were sprawled across the headlines of all the newspaper in London bringing the attention of Kol. _

_"I need to know who she is with and..." Kol said before drifitng off. _

_"She is with him again. I know you love her but you have to let her go. " David admitted softly. _

_Within seconds two hands were across David's neck dangerously close to snapping his neck. "You know nothing of love!" Kol shouted as his vampire face took over. _

Kol drank from the bottle, once again ignoring Elijah's disdain for his lack of the use of coasters. Isabella brought back a flurry of memories he thought had been buried. He wanted, no needed to see her again. Finally Daniel found a picture he had taken once at a mutual friend's house. He shoved the cellphone at Elena who seemed the most anxious to see the photo. Bonnie was the only person who wasn't chattering about the photo. She felt so tipsy, but she managed to stumble over to Kol, who looked ready to kill someone. Bonnie felt a weird pang of empathy as he drank down another shot hungrily.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"If you want to see the devil, go look at that photo" Kol slurred before snatching his bottle up to go see the face of his pale faced angel who once haunted his dreams.

Elijah seemed to come out of nowhere clutching her from behind. "I suggest you stay from him." He whispered into her hair. She could smell his cologne and the fresh scent of cotton as he pressed against her. She turned to look into emotionless face sneering at his touch, maybe it was the alcohol but she needed to find out why the asshole was so unhappy. She walked over to her friends ready to be pleasantly disappointed instead she was confronted by surely a female clone of Damon.

Her hair reached down to her back with a slight curl on all the edges. The pitch black hair further highlighted her porcelain skin that only had a hint of color and she had perfectly manicured eyebrows that were scrunched up when she took the photo. The slight bit of lip gloss gave her a pinkish pout, a pout that looked very similar to her supposed father. The most striking features were her eyes that were exactly like Damon's, grey orbs with a slight hint of brown around the pupil. She stood with her hands on her slender hips in a leather jacket and tight leather pants with riding boots. She could have been mistaken for a model for how tall she looked in the photo. Something was so evil about her that she felt it even through a photo.

Damon couldn't help see the resemblance of her mother that he once pretended cared for. He had forgotten her name so easily, only remembering her pretty face and strange habits. All that mattered is that if he squinted his eyes, he could pretend she was Katherine. She always liked to talk about myths and legends that she had read about. Always talking unless he silenced her with a kiss and then afterwards she talked on and on about other things. If she didn't have one of the best bodies in the town by his encampment, he may have never put up with her annoying habits. He didn't miss the girl when she was sent away to England when the war started to become more intense. Now it seemed like she may have return with a souvenir.

"Is she okay?" Damon asked hesitantly

"Depends" Klaus laughed

"She is a heartless bitch from hell" Kol snapped

Bonnie wondered if her friends could see the tension that seemed to radiating from the Orignals now. Daniel kept trying to look over to Rebekah and Elijah kept shooting glares at Klaus. Kol was beyond drunk but he had the same look she had when she found out Jeremy cheated. Isabella was someone that knew them very well maybe even well enough to tell them which bloodline created her friends.

"I think Damon meant, is she alive." Bonnie said softly.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other before looking at Daniel who was busy trying to comfort his agitated friend. A loud voice clearing made Daniel look up to see the anxious eyes all fixed on him.

"Why should I tell you? You promised to kill the whole vampire race moments ago. Next time play nice" Daniel scoffed. Damon rushed into Daniel pushing him into the bar spilling the contents of the beverages all over.

"Tell me if she is alive." Damon screamed into Daniel's face.

"She's alive and well in New York." Daniel snapped back before he pushed Damon back so hard he went halfway across the room. "Learn some respect for elders, or you will wish the bond is never broken"

Daniel fretted over his outfit as if Damon was dirt incarnate until Elijah took out a kit. The one thing Daniel was envious of all was Elijah's style and grace. He followed Elijah as he lectured him about wearing any light colors while visiting Mystic Falls.

"I wonder if she is still a ripper. She was quite talented." Klaus mused with a wink

"A ripper?" Stefan gasped out

"You were one of the best but Isabella by far was the best female ripper. She used her beauty quite well." Klaus casually added

"She was a whore who stayed a whore. I guess it runs in the family too" Kol yelled.

"Stop being so dramatic!" Rebekah scolded him. "Stefan, can I speak to you privately?"

"Klaus, please" Rebekah pleaded at one of her closest siblings motioning to Kol.

Klaus pulled Kol over his shoulders and began to take him to one of the other bars that littered the house. It wasn't the time to ask questions anyway because Caroline had slipped away somewhere.

"Do not go looking for her." she said sharply, her voice lost the soft sweetness it had before.

"She is my niece and Damon deserves to know his daughter."

"She is a ripper and one of the worst I have ever seen. Bypassing yourself with no doubt."

"Even if that is true, weren't you the same person who told me you saw the good in me during that time. I can help her."

"Help is not an option. I would have killed her myself but she is too smart."

"This is none of your business, whatever you knew about her in the past doesn't mean it's the same now." Stefan snapped

Rebekah looked down at her shoes biting her tongue to prevent the tears from began to form. With a sigh she looked up at Stefan defiantly.

"I prayed every night for the mother I thought I knew and now she wants to kill me once I have her back. Do you really think I would want someone else to ever live through something like that?".

When she finished the sentence she went upstairs to her room willing herself not cry. Stefan watched the quick retreat of his ex until she disappeared into her room. If Elena could have hope for him the whole time he was back to his old ways, he couldn't figure out why Rebekah was so adamant.

Damon leaned against the balcony as he thought of the one time fling who he had found annoying to no end. The sounds of Stefan's footsteps caused a resurgence of his old anger.

"This..." Stefan began to speak with happiness.

"Stefan, you are the worst thing that ever happened to me." Damon growled at his brother.

"Would it had been better for you have died without the chance of ever meeting your daughter?"

"So she can see me like this?"

"You choose to save Katherine, I didn't do that to you. We are **all** vampires"

Damon threw his drink off the balcony before turning to face his brother.

"We are quite the dysfunctional family. I think we could book a show with Maury."

Stefan pulled Damon into a tight hug even as Damon tried to struggle away. No matter what happened between them, they were family. in the back of his head Stefan hoped that another member could help mend the broken bonds that had started to develop all over again.

"Enough with the family bonding." Damn said pushing Stefan away lightly.

"I'm just confused you never said anything about another woman."

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes." I would tell my competition that I had fun on the side. How cute. "

"Anyway...who was she?"

"Honestly couldn't tell you her name if I tried. It was so long ago and she was just some girl who hung around the camp. I was drunk, she was there and a month later she was gone to visit some relatives."

"You should be happy that she is still around to tell you about herself." Stefan pointed out.

"Now you have a chance, Damon, to have a family" Elena said as she entered the balcony. Stefan glanced over for only a moment before making his quick exit. A small nod was the only semblance of a goodbye to Damon and Elena.

"I can't believe after everything that happened tonight he is still mad." Elena complained.

"Yeah, the bastard" Damon squinted his eyes at her as she rambled on.

"I mean after what happened with Rebekah who obviously is just after me, I thought he would have forgiven me."

"Totally" Damon cocked his head to the side even more.

"Stefan and I have gone thorough so much. We just kissed that was all." Elena yelled throwing up her hands.

"You do realize I just found out I have daughter, right. I am not one of the girls, at least right now" Damon said slowly with distain.

"I'm 's just...you know. Can you tell me anything about her." Elena asked hesitantly.

Damon laughed awkwardly. "I'll tell you what I know"

Stefan didn't know how he had found himself in Rebekah's hallway but he was opening the door by time he realized it. As she spun around he found himself despising his attitude with her earlier. She always looked at him with too much hope as if she didn't know what she was capable . Stefan leaned against the window eying her intensely. "Tell me the real reason, why I shouldn't see her."

She grimaced as he came closer, she wanted to tell him to go away but her heart wouldn't let her.. "She never turned off her switch, that the difference. She isn't blind with bloodlust, hurting people is what makes her happy." She stood as she continued to speak so she could look at anything but Stefan's face

"Her mother was sent to an relative's house when her family found out. She sent letters to the Salvatore home and she never got a response but it never stopped her obsession with Damon. so her mother sold all of her belongs and backed Isabella on a ship back to america promising her that her father will be back when she was barely 10. Isabella was raised on stories by her mother who obsessively recounting information about Damon and how life would be. By the end of the journey, she was a sickly fool and Isabella become a lady of the night to make money. One day a vampire came into town and fell in love with her and turned her. He was a fool to have turned her, she was broken before she made her transition and she became a monster afterwards."

"Not everyone who has a bad childhood deserves to die" Stefan added.

"Spoken by the man who would have had her and all the "innocent" vampires in the world dead for one girl" Rebekah snapped back softly.

Rebekah walked over to the open window gazing out into the courtyard where Damon and Elena were speaking. "It's in her blood to break your heart and fate for her to have a human offspring."

"Rebekah, I love her."

A cruel smile began to form as she witness the interaction happening down below. She wasn't going ot give up without a fight when doppleganger kept making so many mistakes.

"I wasn't even thinking of her. I'm sorry for my misstep but I think we should tell Damon before he thinks too long about it."

"I don't agree with you but I think Damon would be happy to know something other than her name."

"Agreed" Bekah replied quickly.

As they exited the room, Rebekah hoped that fate would be in her favor tonight.

**A/N Sorry I was in Europe for a while. I am in a need for a beta so any help would be amazing :) I am sorry if there are tons of errors **


End file.
